Me, a cheerleader?
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash McShepp. Rodney a perdu un pari. C'est John qui va en profiter!


**Fandom**: Stargate Atlantis  
**Pairing**: John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
**Rating**: T (je crois...) PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas à moi!  
**Note de l'auteur**: Petit délire après un commentaire de Gâ-L. Ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. J'avais juste envie de le faire. Les personnages sont peut-être OOC.

* * *

**Me, a cheerleader ?**

« Hé McKay, sortez de là ! »

John Sheppard tendit l'oreille. Il entendit un grommellement et sourit.

« Je… je n'ai pas terminé !

- Ça fait presque une demie heure que vous êtes enfermé dans la salle de bain. Vous avez eu tout le temps pour l'enfiler ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait autant de tissu que ça… Au pire, je peux venir vous aider… »

Nouveau grognement. Le sourire du militaire s'élargit. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait les paris ! Surtout ceux qu'il faisait avec McKay… Et encore plus, ceux qu'il gagnait !!

« Allez Rodney !!!

- J'arrive ! J'arrive ! »

Au bout de quelques secondes, un petit bruit lui apprit que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait. Il s'assit correctement sur le lit, excité par ce qu'il allait voir. Les yeux fixés sur le seuil de la pièce, il contempla le scientifique. Celui-ci, tête baissé, avait du mal à quitter la salle de bain, son refuge quelques minutes plus tôt.

La bouche ouverte, le souffle court, Sheppard ne pipait mot. Il se contentait d'admirer. Il avait eu une vache de bonne idée quand même ! Il devrait penser à remercier Hoffman, l'un des sous-off' de Caldwell, pour avoir fait passer le déguisement en contrebande sur le Dédale.

En effet, Rodney, les joues un peu rougies, se présentait devant lui dans un uniforme bleu et jaune… mais pas celui réglementaire sur Atlantis. Son regard partant du sol, John considéra les chaussettes montantes, l'une jaune l'autre bleue, qui s'arrêtaient au dessus des genoux, puis la mini-jupe plissée bicolore. Il déglutit en regardant le bout de tissu qui ne couvrait pas grand chose, juste assez pour qu'il se demande si son scientifique préféré avait ou non un sous-vêtement en dessous… Il se força à remonter vers le haut. Rodney portait un petit tee-shirt qui laissait à nu son nombril, où John eut une subite envie de glisser sa langue, ainsi que ses adorables poignées d'amour, qui donnaient envie au militaire de venir les croquer… Il finit son examen par le visage de son ami. Celui-ci subissait l'épreuve, la frimousse fermée et rougie, prêt à exploser. Il évitait de le regarder, laissant ses yeux bleus se perdre dans la contemplation du mur derrière le lit.

Sheppard s'avança correctement, de manière à être plus près du Canadien. L'autre ne lui accordait toujours pas son attention. Rapidement, le militaire tendit une main et attrapant un pan de la jupe la releva. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un reflet jaune et bleu avant que Rodney pose une main sur le vêtement pour le baisser et se reculer d'un pas.

« Hé, pervers ! Ne vous gênez pas !!

- Allons McKay, je voulais juste savoir ce que vous aviez mis en dessous…

- Dites plutôt que vous aviez envie de voir si j'avais mis quelque chose en dessous ! Vous vous trompez de gars et de culture, lieutenant. Allez plutôt demander à Beckett ce qu'il met sous son kilt !

- Ne vous fâchez pas, McKay…

- Je porte ce que vous m'avez donné.

- Oh ! Je n'avais pas remarqué que la culotte était aussi prévue. Y avait-il un soutien-gorge ? » Interrogea Sheppard, visiblement intéressé. Il détailla le torse du scientifique.

« - Obsédé ! Je vous rappelle que JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UNE-FEMME ! Déjà que je me pose des questions depuis que vous m'avez proposé ce gage pour notre pari, mais là vous confirmez mes soupçons… »

L'Américain rit de l'expression outragée de son coéquipier.

« Hé, il ne fallait pas perdre ! »

Rodney McKay maugréa de plus belle. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté les Geniis, lui qui avait parié que la prochaine menace contre Atlantis serait Wraith ! Carson lui avait pourtant dit que ce pari était complètement débile… À l'image de la mentalité du militaire… Il soupira puis sursauta en sautant les doigts de Sheppard sur sa cuisse. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ce dernier s'était assez avancé pour glisser sa main sur sa jambe. Il tressaillit sous le toucher.

« - Lieu-lieutenant, maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, je vais aller me rhabiller ! »

John, qui était occupé à caresser la peau découverte entre une chaussette et la jupe, obligeant sa main à ne pas monter sous le vêtement plissé, fronça les sourcils en entendant la dernière phrase du Canadien.

« Oh non ! Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. Je vous rappelle que notre pari ne parlait pas que de l'habillement… »

Avec un air taquin, il prit sur le lit, derrière lui, deux pom-poms jaunes.

« Sheppaaaard, non !

- Tss, tss, tss ! Un pari est un pari, c'est vous qui me l'avez rappelé quand j'ai du faire ce débriefing nu entre Weir et Caldwell… »

Rodney gloussa en se remémorant ce passage.

« Si j'étais vous, McKay, je ne rirais pas ! Au moins, moi, j'ai la décence de laisser nos petits gages se dérouler entre nous. »

Serrant les dents, le scientifique s'empara des pom-poms. Lui qui avait toujours trouvé le rôle de cheerleader dégradant et complètement stupide devoir se retrouver dans la peau de l'une d'elle, même pour quelques minutes, le rendait fou de rage. Il saurait le faire payer à Sheppard.

Devant l'air insistant du lieutenant, il leva un bras avec le pom-pom en ânonnant :

« Qui est le meilleur ? C'est John Sheppard !

- McKay, plus de conviction ou je sens que je vais vraiment aller chercher ma caméra ! »

Le Canadien lança un regard meurtrier à l'autre homme. Il voulait du spectacle, il en aurait ! John ne put qu'assister à la métamorphose de son coéquipier. Il le vit sourire de toutes ses dents, imitant les pom-pom girls qu'il avait dû voir dans ses années d'université.

« Donnez-moi un S ! Donnez-moi un H ! Donnez-moi un E ! Donnez-moi un P ! Un P ! un A ! un R ! Un D ! Sheppard ! Sheppard est le meilleur ! C'est notre héros ! Voici une danse en son honneur ! »

Les pom-poms montaient et descendaient. Rodney sautillait et sautait sur place, il allait et venait un pas en arrière, en avant, sur la gauche, la droite, menant une chorégraphie pas très coordonnée mais visiblement efficace si John en jugeait par la gêne au niveau de son caleçon. Quand son ami termina sa petite danse par un saut les jambes écartées, pas très parfait mais qui lui laissait le temps d'admirer à nouveau ce qu'il portait sous sa jupe, son sexe fit lui aussi un bond dans son pantalon. C'était lui ou il faisait soudainement très chaud dans la pièce ?

Rodney finit par quelques sautillements et il se hasarda même à lancer une jambe en l'air, laissant un militaire pantelant, se fichant bien que la technique soit loin d'être irréprochable.

Cela ne dura pas plus de dix minutes. Le scientifique s'arrêta en nage et complètement extenué. Il avait fait toute une vie de stretching en quelques minutes, il n'en pouvait plus.

« Alors…, haleta-t-il, Shep-, il souffla, -ard… ça vous va-a co-comme ça. »

Bouche bée, son interlocuteur hocha lentement la tête. Rodney sourit. Il lâcha les pom-poms et, prenant une gourde sur le bureau, avala une longue gorgée d'eau. Il but longuement. Il sentait son ami le détailler à nouveau et en tremblait d'anticipation. Puis il revint vers le lit.

« Je devrais peut-être aller m'habiller alors… » Ne notant aucune réaction chez le militaire, le sourire de McKay se fit mutin. « … Mais vu l'effet que mon petit show a provoqué en vous, je peux garder cet accoutrement un petit moment encore.

- C'est vrai ? » s'écria Sheppard, tel un petit garçon à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël arrivait trois mois plus tôt.

- Mouiiii, il suffit que vous arriviez à trouver les bons arguments…

- Oh, j'en ai quelques uns à vous proposer.

- Ah oui ? »

Sheppard se leva promptement et, sans autre forme de procès, prit le scientifique dans ses bras. Il entoura sa taille de ses mains, laissant ses dernières se perdre sur les courbes qu'il avait admirées avant et se glisser sous le tee-shirt. Rodney frissonna en sentant les doigts sur son épiderme. Le nez de John vint jouer avec celui de son ami. Ce dernier avança ses lèvres pour les poser sur celles du militaire mais l'homme recula la tête.

« Voici mon premier argument. »

Sensuellement, il rapprocha son bassin de l'autre homme et le frotta contre le sien. Rodney hoqueta en sentant l'érection du militaire.

« Hum, essaya de dire McKay, ça donne à réfléchir…

- Peut-être qu'un deuxième argument te ferait définitivement changer d'avis ?

- Peut-êtr… »

Il fut interrompu par la bouche de son ami. Elle le dévora d'une manière experte. John Sheppard embrassait merveilleusement bien. Il comprenait maintenant toutes ses femmes, sur Atlantis et les autres planètes, qui se pâmaient pour lui. Mais il n'était pas une femme et il ne lui montrerait pas à quel point cela l'affectait. Quand ils se détachèrent, Rodney mit un petit moment avant de pouvoir parler avec cohérence :

« Ça aide… mais je ne suis pas encore totalement convaincu… »

John rit. Cette sonorité se répercuta dans tout le corps du scientifique. Il se sentait indéfinissablement heureux de tirer ce genre de son du militaire.

« Mais, nous allons avoir un petit problème, Rodney. Vois-tu… ce que j'aimerai surtout c'est de te persuader non pas à garder tes vêtements mais à te les enlever… moi-même… lentement, pour t'embrasser… glisser ma langue là où personne d'autre ne pourra jamais la poser… caresser chaque centimètre de ta peau, doucement, en prenant tout mon temps… et te faire jouir contre moi… en moi… et te prendre sauvagement … puis plus calmement… et encore et encore…

- Ah ! réussit à articuler le scientifique qui sentait ses si précieux neurones grillés. Et-et tout ça, dans… dans cet ordre… »

Le militaire ne répondit pas. Il embrassa à nouveau son coéquipier tout en les conduisant tous deux vers le lit. Il en avait rêvé de nombreuses nuits entre ces mêmes draps, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Oh oui, il avait eu une vache de bonne idée…

Au petit matin, quelques rayons peinaient à éclairer la chambre. Ils n'avaient absolument pas pensé à fermer les rideaux et John grogna en sentant la fine lumière agresser peu à peu son visage. Rodney se décala, barrant le passage à la lumière. Son amant s'apaisa instantanément. Le Canadien sourit. Il avait toujours pensé que les militaires n'étaient pas du genre à dormir sur leurs deux oreilles… Sheppard lui dormait comme un bienheureux.

Lui-même s'était peu reposé. Il avait somnolé mais il s'était réveillé une heure auparavant. Il ne cessait de penser à ce « Je t'aime » que John lui avait murmuré alors qu'il le pénétrait. Il n'y avait pas répondu, trop occupé à gémir de plaisir et pressé de se faire un peu désirer… Il lui dirait plus tard, en temps et en heure, quand il en sentirait l'envie…

Mais il comptait bien ne plus lâcher son militaire et gare aux grognasses de cette planète et des autres ; les Weir et autres pouffiasses qui peuplaient l'univers n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Il prévoyait de le tatouer sur ses fesses : John Sheppard lui appartenait et il ne comptait pas en laisser la moindre parcelle de peau à quiconque !

Il sourit. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Radek. Il avait bien eu raison de lui conseiller d'accepter ce pari… et de proposer à John ce type de gage… Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait et tout en douceur et en subtilité… Il savait que Sheppard irait se vanter de l'avoir séduit mais c'était un petit inconvénient qui était largement compensé.

John bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. Rodney déposa un baiser sur son front pour l'apaiser. En se redressant, il aperçut la jupe de l'uniforme de cheerleader. Il observa longuement son amant.

« Johnny, réveille-toi vite, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, d'un ton lubrique. J'ai très envie de pouvoir regarder sous ta jupette… »


End file.
